headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Lillie Langtry
| image = File:Lillie Langtry 002.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = Lillian Langtry | category = ; | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = None | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Kindred: The Embraced: The Original Saga | played by = Stacy Haiduk }} is a fictional vampire featured in the short-lived Fox Network television series Kindred: The Embraced. Played by actress Stacy Haiduk, she appeared in all eight episodes of the series. Lillie Langtry was a vampire of Clan Toreador and served as her clan's Primogen in San Francisco. She was the owner of a night club called The Haven and served as a close confidante to Prince Julian Luna. Lillie and Julian were once romantically involved with one another, but Lillie never got over him. An exceedingly jealous woman, she couldn't stand to see Julian pining for the affection of other women such as Alexandra Serris and Caitlin Byrne. To counter this growing hole in her heart, Lillie sought to appease her own loneliness through one of her progeny, Zane, and even human detective Frank Kohanek. Biography Lillian Langtry was a vampire and the Primogen of Clan Toreador and operated out of the city of San Francisco in the mid 1990s. She was the owner of a music label as well as a trendy night club called The Haven. In addition, she was also the mistress of Ventrue prince Julian Luna. In 1995, Lillie found an aspiring musician and drug addict named Zane living on the streets of San Francisco. She saw great passion in his music and could not let such obvious talent waste away to ruin. She decided to embrace him, and Zane found himself reborn a vampire. Now he had a new addiction: his music, and blood. In time, Zane eventually became the star performer at The haven. "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" In 1996, Lillie was present with Julian Luna when a gang of Brujah opened fire on them on the street across from her club. Although there was an extreme amount of chaos and collateral damage, both vampires emerged unscathed. "The Embraced" She later discovered that Julian still pined for one of his childer, a woman named Alexandra Serris. Lillie disliked Julian's persistent affection towards the woman, despite the fact that she was now romantically tied to a human detective named Frank Kohanek. Not willing to risk her own good standing with the prince, she struck a deal with one of Julian's rivals, a brutish Brujah vampire named Eddie Fiori. She offered to help Eddie get a foothold in the San Francisco entertainment industry if he was willing to help her deal with the Alexandra situation. At a meeting of the clan elders, Eddie openly announced that Alexandra had broken the commandment of the Masquerade and that Luna needed to take action. Lillie was pleased when Julian somberly declared a blood hunt against Serris. "The Original Saga" "Prince of the City" Lillie soon met Kohanek herself when he came into The Haven to see Julian. Aware that Frank now knew that they were all vampires, she decided to act catty towards him, sarcastically pondering what it was like to "taste" Alexandra. Frank was put off by her behavior, but Lillie demonstrated her contempt for humans by nicking Frank across the top of his hand, then licking the wound. Lillie found that Julian had set his sights on another woman - an investigative reporter named Caitlin Byrne. Lillie disliked the notion of Julian associating with any woman that wasn't her, but presented the argument that Caitlin's vocation risked exposing the Masquerade. Julian disagreed, citing that by keeping her close, he can manipulate her actions, in fact protecting the Masquerade. Lillie knew better and realized that Julian simply wanted the woman for himself. Lillie attended a conclave of the Primogen to determine which Kindred was responsible for the murder of a human named Paulie Boyle. Julian Luna had recovered a ring that had belonged to Paulie and each of the clan elders used their post-cognitive abilities to perceive the history of the item. Through it, they learned that one of Eddie Fiori's Brujah, a vampire named Nino Donelli had impaled Paulie with a metal instrument. A vote was cast to determine if Eddie Fiori should bear responsibility for his progeny's actions. Lillie had found Fiori to be a useful tool, so in keeping with the strictest measures of Kindred law, she voted to spare his life. "Prince of the City" "The Nightstalker" A short time later, Lillie hired a lounge singer named Elaine Robb to perform at The Haven. Elaine's song touched the heart of Lillie's colleague, Daedalus, and he began to fall in love with her. As a Nosferatu, Daedalus had an inhuman appearance and lacked the confidence to pursue his interest in Elaine. Lillie encouraged Daedalus, but warned him that "no heart is pure", suggesting that while it might be worth the risk to go after her, he must also realize the consequences should she reject him. As it turned out, Lillie's warning came true and Elaine was horrified by Daedalus' vampiric visage. "The Nightstalker" "Romeo and Juliet" Lillie later tried to convince Julian to support the budding romance developing between his niece Sasha and the Gangrel Primogen Cash. Julian discouraged such notions, feeling that Sasha was already too close towards learning the truth about the Masquerade. Though Lillie was usually the first to prioritize the Masquerade over love, in this instance, she found encouragement at watching Cash and Sasha fall in love with one another. As things turned out, the romance between Cash and Sasha suffered a devastating blow when Sasha was forcibly embraced by one of Eddie Fiori's Brujah. This galvanized Julian's decision to go to war with the Brujah, but Lillie tried to serve as the voice or reason, reminding Julian that he should not let his personal anger affect his judgment. Despite these misgivings, Lillie stood by Julian when it came down to a back ally stand-off between the Brujah and those still loyal to the Prince. "Romeo and Juliet" "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" In an effort to put her feelings for Julian behind her, Lillie rekindled a previous romance with her progeny Zane. At a special concert, she unveiled Zane's talents to the patrons of The Haven, though few knew that he was a vampire. Zane's performance enraptured all who came to see him and The Haven enjoyed a surplus in revenue as young women came to fawn over the singer on the stage. Lillie knew that Zane was a wild card and this caused Julian great concern. Fearing any breach in the Masquerade, he reminded Lillie that rock stars were seldom known for their discretion. Julian's reservation proved valid as after his first show Zane broke Kindred law by embracing a groupie named Grace Dugan against her will. When news of this traveled back to Lillie, she did her best to protect Zane. Eventually, word of Zane's deed reached Julian's ears. Out of respect for Lillie, he decided not to have Zane executed. Instead, he asked Lillie to instruct Zane to leave San Francisco forever. Lillie passed along Julian's order, but Zane had little respect or interest in the prince's authority. As time went on, Zane continued to feed his bloodlust, embracing several more groupies. His actions provoked Luna's anger and not even Lillie could stay his need for justice. Julian called a conclave of the Primogen to deal with the Zane situation. Lillie was the only member who voted to spare the Toreador's life. Further, she knew that she would have to act as his executioner. The Primogen tracked Zane down to a covered bridge near some train tracks and Lillie killed her progeny by slashing him across the throat with a razor-sharp fingernail. "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" The death of Zane left a large hole in Lillie's heart; a heart that was becoming increasingly hardened, particularly where it involved Julian Luna. Lillie could not abide the notion that her relationship with Zane placed the Kindred in jeopardy while Julian was still free to carry on his relationship with a human reporter. Lillie hired a private investigator named Benning to sabotage the relationship between Luna and Caitlin Byrne. She handed him photographs of the two together as well as a large sum of money. It was her hope that the photographs showing the city editor of the San Francisco Times involved with her employer would create enough public scandal that it would force them to break up. Benning looked into the matter more closely, but in addition to taking more photographs of Julian and Caitlin, he also managed to snap some pictures of Julian fighting off an Assamite assassin. He brought the photos back to Lillie, demanding more money. Lillie agreed to arrange a payment, but afterward, she followed Benning back to his apartment and killed him. At The Haven, Lillie was approached by Eddie Fiori who wanted her to set up a meeting between Julian and he. Lillie knew that Eddie was setting Julian up to kill him, but agreed to arrange the meeting nonetheless. Once Eddie had access to the mansion, he intended on killing Julian himself once and for all. However, he mistakenly killed his own assassin, believing that it was Julian. He told Lillie that Julian was dead and that he would now be Prince of the city. Lillie instantly regretted the part she played in her former lover's seeming demise. Eddie called a conclave of the Primogen at which point, the real Julian Luna surfaced. Seeking to redeem herself, Lillie pulled a samurai sword down from the wall and cut Eddie's head off. "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" "Bad Moon Rising" Lillie continued to obsess over Julian Luna and decided to once again take measures to get Caitlin Byrne out of the equation. The opportunity arose when an exiled Nosferatu named Goth and his lover Camilla returned to San Francisco and abducted an infant named Jesse Doyle for use in a blood ritual. The kidnapping story made the local news and Lillie knew that Caitlin would have a vested interest in pursuing the story. Under the pretext of being a concerned citizen, Lillie went to Caitlin's home and offered the paper a $25,000 reward for the infant's return. While the two talked, Lillie spiked Caitlin's wine glass with a drug that made her susceptible to hypnotic suggestion. Whispering in her ear, she told Caitlin where to find the baby, fully aware that she would invariably run into Goth and Camilla who would likely kill her. As it turned out however, Caitlin survived the affair and the infant was returned safely to his mother. Caitlin was unaware that Lillie played any part in putting her life in mortal danger. "Bad Moon Rising" "Cabin in the Woods" Lillie was present when a vampire from Manzanita Springs named Cameron arrived in San Francisco declaring himself the new Brujah clan Primogen. Cameron introduced himself to her at The Haven and indicated that he was not as susceptible to her charms as Eddie Fiori had been in the past. After issuing his veiled threat, Cameron left her in the care of his goons with instructions to keep close watch over her, but to avoid eye contact. That same evening, Cameron carried out a mission of revenge against Archon Raine, killing him in the courtyard at the Luna estate. Lillie and the other Primogen members attended Archon's funeral shortly thereafter. "Cabin in the Woods" Notes & Trivia * The character of is based on concepts developed by Mark Rein•Hagen for the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game. * It is implied in "Cabin in the Woods" that Lillie has powers of seduction beyond that of normal human beings. Though she certainly demonstrated alluring qualities throughout the series, there is nothing else to indicate that her seductive prowess is anything beyond natural charisma. Quotes : "So what was it like to taste Alexandra, Frank?" : "No heart is pure, Daedalus. Not hers. Not yours." : "Sometimes, it almost sounds like you wish were human." : "A lot of lost souls drift through this place, Frank. That's why I call it the Haven." : "I'll pay you enough for a very long vacation. Now, do you want this job or not?" : "You're afraid you disgust her. She'd never understand the things you've done. I'd forgive you anything, Julian. I'm asking you to forgive me now." : "And when you come across Goth and Camilla, please give them my regards. And after they open up your throat, please relay my everlasting gratitude." See also External Links * * Lillie Langtry at ShareTV.org * Lillie Langtry at Cyber Pursuits References ---- Category:Toreador